In general, a power conversion apparatus includes an inverter circuit for receiving DC power and generating AC power, and a control circuit for controlling the inverter circuit. In recent years, it has been required to reduce the size of the power conversion apparatus. Particularly, in the field of hybrid electric vehicles and electric vehicles, it is desirable to mount the power conversion apparatus in a minimum space in the exterior of the vehicle and, in particular, in the engine room. Thus, further reduction in size is required to improve the mountability on the vehicle.
Further, the operating time using a motor as a drive source, as well as the operating conditions (high output torque conditions) tend to increase. The improvement of the reliability of the power conversion apparatus is also required at the same time.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-29094 discloses an example in which the wiring distance of the driver circuit board is reduced in order to reduce the size of the power conversion apparatus.
However, further reduction in size of the power conversion apparatus as well as the improvement of the reliability are required.